


A Little Trouble Never Hurt Nobody

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Position Sexuelle), Angst, Anulingus, Baillement, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Bungalow X-Factor, Centré sur Harry, Chevauchage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Epoque X-Factor, Fellations, Fluff, Gangbang, Jeu de la Bouteille, M/M, OT5, Orgie, Sentiments non résolus, Sexe Anal, Slutty Harry, Smut, Sub Harry, Surnoms, TRADUCTION, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis, french translation, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: Il avait tellement l'air dans son élément; être à quatre pattes été une position qui ne reflétait que trop bien Harry. Harry avait l'air si bon, pris en sandwich entre deux hommes qui le fixaient comme s'il était un bonbon.Louis se toucha sans aucune honte à travers ses boxers désormais teintés. Ça allait être une longue nuit.
Ou
Une orgie centrée sur Harry avec le jeu de la bouteille.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Trouble Never Hurt Nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372890) by [sweaterpawstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles). 



> Si vous voyez de fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler
> 
> Ensuite, ce travail ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est une traduction.

C'était tard un Vendredi soir. Le volume de la télé était bas alors que Zayn zappait les chaînes depuis sa place sur le canapé. Liam était à côté de lui, faisait des petits commentaires par-ci par-là à propos des différentes chaînes parce lesquelles il passait.  
Louis était à ce moment étalé sur la causeuse inclinable. Il sentait une nouvelle forme de relaxation et de paix dans ses os alors qu'Harry se blottissait plus proche de lui. Ils se faisaient des câlins sans problèmes sous la chaleur d'une couverture qui sentait, d’après Louis, comme une forêt de pins.

Harry était à moitié endormi sur son épaule. Ses beaux cheveux sombres chatouillaient légèrement la nuque de Louis dans cette position. Ses lèvres roses étaient écartées, laissant un souffle chaud rencontrer la peau de Louis alors que sa respiration ralentissait au fur et à mesure. Être témoin d'un Harry s'endormant était une chose magnifique en elle-même.

Ils étaient dans cette position depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Honnêtement, Louis pourrait s'endormir ici s'il ne pensait pas tellement à son crush endormi sur son épaule et reposant son poids sur lui.  
Si Louis était honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours pensé être complétement hétéro. Et puis ce putain d'ange avec ses boucles mignonnes qui sentaient bon et ses grands yeux verts, et ses lèvres roses et douces scandaleuses, sa peau divine que Louis pourrait mourir pour toucher, était arrivé dans sa vie et avait tout changé.  
Ca étonnait Louis, qu'il ne connaisse pas Harry, ou aucun des autres gars en réalité, depuis si longtemps. Mais ils étaient déjà à l'aise ensemble. Rester au bungalow d'Harry était vraiment une bonne décision.

La nuit entière resta régulièrement calme. Zayn s'était enfin décidé sur un show aléatoire à propos de pâtisserie, et la pièce était silencieuse si on oubliait la télé et la respiration douce d'Harry à côté de lui.  
Louis avait peu d'intérêt pour l'émission de cuisine que Zayn avait choisi. Il trouvait beaucoup plus divertissant de compter chaque respiration qui quittait les belles lèvres d'Harry. Même pendant qu'il dormait, Harry avait toute l'attention de Louis.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'éclat de la beauté d'Harry. Il était splendide. Depuis le début, Louis avait remarqué Harry et son beau sourire qui pouvait éclairer une pièce entière. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière, et ils semblaient encore plus brillants quand Louis était près de lui. Louis se disait tous les jours qu'Harry l'appréciait vraiment en retour. Ca aidait pour sa confiance en lui, quoi qu'il en soit.

Le truc était, Louis savait qu'il avait sa place dans le groupe. Les autres garçons aimaient Louis. Ca le faisait rire, la façon dont Niall se lâchait sur son sens de l'humour. Louis se nourrissait du regard qu'Harry lui donnait, celui où il fixait Louis comme s'il était royal.  
Louis était encouragé à garder son sens de l'humour à chaque fois qu'il entendait un gloussement doux et aigu d'Harry, qui faisait toujours virer son visage de bébé dans une nouvelle nuance de rose. Louis était très confiant, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais avec Harry, c'était complétement différent. Louis ne méritait pas Harry.

C'était simple: Harry avait une voix magnifique et un visage magnifique. Louis sentait qu'il ne méritait pas un ange qui attirait de toute évidence tous les regards dans la pièce.  
C'est de cette façon qu'il avait attiré le regard de Louis de toute façon. En un bref coup d'œil vers le garçon de 16 ans, Louis se rappelle avoir pensé, oh mon dieu, je vais tomber amoureux à 18 ans. Et même après ce peu de temps ensemble, Louis jurait toujours qu'il était amoureux.

 

Zayn, Liam, et Niall semblaient avoir immédiatement su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et Louis. Ils étaient juste proches, pas juste physiquement, mais ils se comprenaient déjà si facilement et ils se complétaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Louis connaissait Harry comme sa poche. Et ça le tuait tous les jours de ne pas savoir ce qu'Harry ressentait.  
Zayn rassurait Louis en lui disant qu'Harry l'aimait. Mais il y avait toujours un doute dans l'esprit de Louis. Harry pourrait avoir n'importe qui sur terre, et il était si jeune. Pourquoi voudrait-il rester avec Louis?

Louis soupira longuement, se rapprochant encore plus de la chaleur émanant d'Harry sous la couverture.  
Soudainement, il y eu le bruit d'une porte claquant. Harry remue contre Louis, se redressant au son. Il pressa son nez dans l'épaule de Louis, laissant ses doigts marquer le bras de Louis à l'endroit où il l'agrippait.  
Il y eu des bruits de pas avant que Niall n'entre en bondissant, interrompant l'ambiance paisible qui avait autrefois existé. Le garçon blond arborait un large sourire alors qu'il se tenait devant la télévision.  
Louis jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de vin vide dans sa main gauche et le bouchon dans sa main droite.

 

"Hey! On va jouer à un jeu!"

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Louis. Le grand amour de sa vie était blotti contre lui et Louis ne voulait pas bouger. Il n'y avait pas moyen.  
Cependant, Louis ne dit rien. Il regarda juste avec un léger amusement Niall marcher vers Liam et Zayn pour essayer d'attraper la télécommande et éteindre la télé.

"Réveille-toi, mon cœur." Louis se tourna vers son doux Harry, chuchotant doucement contre ses cheveux. Le garçon se plaint d'où son nez était toujours pressé dans le t-shirt de Louis.  
Pour autant qu'il détestait réveiller sa -littéralement - belle au bois dormant, Louis ne voulait pas être entrainé seul dans un jeu stupide.  
Niall sautilla soudainement vers l'endroit où étaient Louis et Harry.

"-Réveille-toi!" Il secoua Harry, provoquant un grondement au garçon et il serra plus fort le bras de Louis.  
"On va jouer à un petit jeu," Niall souriait grandement maintenant et Louis n'était pas d'humeur. Honnêtement, il aimait Niall et normalement, Louis adorerait jouer à un jeu mais c'était Harry le problème.  
"-Arrête ça," dit-il sèchement à Niall, l’écartant du garçon. Niall se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
"-On va jouer à un jeu que mes potes m'ont appris." Le sourire de Niall était enjoué et énervant. Louis voulait emmener Harry loin des bruits pour qu'ils puissent se câliner un peu plus.  
"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Louis jeta un coup d'œil à Zayn, qui avait réellement l'air intéressé par peu importe ce que Niall suggérait. Liam et Zayn étaient déjà assis sur le sol.

Louis grommela mais y alla avec Harry alors qu'ils formaient un petit cercle. Zayn était à la gauche de Louis et Harry était à sa droite. Niall se plaça de l'autre côté d'Harry.  
Niall prit la bouteille de vin vide et la posa silencieusement au milieu du cercle. Tous les garçons fixèrent la bouteille.

"On va jouer -" Niall plaça deux casquettes de baseball au milieu du cercle à côté de la bouteille. Il y avait des petits bouts de papiers à l'intérieur des deux. "-un petit jeu qui implique d'être à poil."

Louis éclata soudainement de rire.

"Non," la voix de Liam couvrit le rire fort de Louis. "Je ne vous connais même pas les gars!"  
Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et Louis continua de rire, essayant de masquer ses gloussements dans l'épaule d'Harry.

"-Ecoutez!" dit rapidement Niall, Louis se reculant et mordant sa lèvre. Dieu, ça allait être génial. "Il n'y a pas de meilleurs moyens d'apprendre à se connaître que de se voir à poil!"  
"-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si on est au moins gays?" lui demanda Zayn, levant les sourcils.  
"Mon pote," soupira Niall, posant une main sur lui. "Aucun homme ne refuserait de se faire sucer par des lèvres comme celles-ci." Niall pointait Harry. Niall pointait Harry.

Louis réagit à ce moment-là, redressant son dos pour voir la réaction d'Harry. Les yeux du garçon étaient encore plus larges que d'habitude. Son visage rougissait rapidement.  
Liam grogna quelque chose d'inaudible. Niall détaillait toutes leurs expressions avec attention.

"Je commence," décida Niall. "Je prends un papier de chaque casquette. Une donne un ordre, l'autre dit si tu reçois ou donne."

Louis regarda curieusement Niall prendre deux bouts de papiers. Il les déplia avec un sourire confiant.  
"Recevoir," sourit-il avant de regarder l'autre papier. "Fellation. Je reçois une fellation."

Louis plissa les yeux, priant pour ne pas être désigné. Il aimait Niall et tout ça, mais il ne pensait pas que ceci serait le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à le connaître.

"Maintenant on tourne pour voir qui le fait." Niall était définitivement trop confiant à ce jeu. Il fit tourner la bouteille, le regardant dessiner des cercles. Louis pouvait sentir son cœur battre anormalement vite. Tous leurs yeux étaient rivés sur la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur -

Oh.

Louis oublia comment respirer. La bouteille désignait Harry.

"Oh."

Louis vit le visage de Niall rougir immédiatement, gardant son regard sur la bouteille, comme s'il avait trop peur de voir la réaction qui pouvait passer sur le visage d'Harry.

"C'est moi alors?" Louis se tourna et vit Harry, dont le visage était aussi détendu qu'il pouvait l'être. "Je te suce?"  
Louis fronça les sourcils. Niall n'avait toujours pas regardé Harry mais le plus jeune n'avait clairement pas remarqué l'évidence.  
"Pe- Peut-être-" Niall secoua la tête, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de se lever. Son entière attitude sembla changer. "Peut-être que c'était stupide. On pourrait toujours-"  
"-Non!" dit Harry, provoquant un sursaut chez Louis et Zayn. "Je - Je m'en fiche, Ni. C'est bon."

Niall rencontra enfin le regard d'Harry d'un air désolé. "C'est stupide." Il secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé."  
"-Ton pantalon ne l'est pas," dit Harry avec détermination. Louis avala à moitié sa langue en suivant le regard d'Harry, remarquant qu'en effet, Niall était à moitié dur dans son pantalon.

Immédiatement, Niall devint une nuance plus rouge. "Putain, j'ai juste-"  
Harry s'assit à genoux. "Laisse-moi faire."

Louis regarda dans une transe Harry ramper à genoux vers un Niall tremblant, qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'une biche devant des phares de voiture. Pour la première fois, Louis jeta un coup d'œil vers Liam, seulement pour le voir avec la bouche grande ouverte et un regard choqué gravé sur le visage.  
Harry s'assit à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts et tellement innocent. La tension était claire entre Harry et Niall, leurs regards se défiant à travers le visage choqué de Niall et la douce détermination d'Harry. Louis retint son souffle, regardant depuis le bord pour voir qui ferait le premier pas.

"Est-ce que tu veux te mettre à genoux?" demanda finalement Harry. "Ça serait peut-être mieux."

Louis pensa que Niall pouvait s'évanouir aux paroles du garçon. Il ne répondit pas, optant pour l'obéissance et s'assit attentivement à genoux. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux d'Harry.

Harry se plia ensuite, et avec des doigts astucieux, il déboutonna le jean de Niall avec hâte. Il descendit la braguette.  
Niall cria soudainement lorsque la main d'Harry atteignit l'intérieur de son boxer. Sa langue taquinait le coin de sa bouche à cause d'une concentration visible et il ne semblait pas remarquer, ou faire attention, que la frustration de Niall grandissait.

Louis enfonça durement ses ongles dans son jean. Il devenait rapidement dur à la vue devant lui. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir si c'était bizarre, ou même mal, qu'il soit excité par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Tout en lui voulait voir les réactions de Zayn et Liam, mais avec Harry si concentré sur Niall, il ne pouvait pas bouger ses yeux.  
Harry retira soudainement sa main, provoquant presque une chute en arrière de Niall. Mais Harry lécha ses lèvres avant de lui envoyer un sourire tendre.

"Tu parais gros," commenta-t-il.

Oh. Ca y était. Louis était complétement dur maintenant.

De quelque façon, les yeux de Niall s'agrandirent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit faiblement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il pouvait seulement fixer Harry avec un regard confus et admiration totale.

"Enlève tes sous-vêtements, s'il-te-plaît." Harry se rassit sur ses chevilles pour être à genoux devant Niall. Le visage de Louis se froissa parce que, seulement Harry pouvait demander à quelqu'un de se déshabiller si gentiment.  
"O-Ok." Niall était incroyablement frustré. Les premiers mots qu'il avait dits en plusieurs minutes étaient sortis en un bégaiement horrible. Louis l'admirait dans un sens puisqu'il avait tellement de self-control. Si Louis avait été celui qu'Harry devait sucer, il aurait été à moitié chemin dans sa gorge à ce moment même.

Il regarda Niall se débrouiller pour se lever avec ses genoux tremblants, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage d'Harry alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt blanc et son jean, ne gardant que son boxer gris. Harry se redressa avant que Niall ne puisse les enlever et se penche en avant, descendant le bandeau du boxer à ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses chevilles.  
La queue de Niall apparue, complétement dure et épaisse. Mais ce qui attira Louis était qu'Harry la regardait comme un putain de bonbon. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il lécha encore ses lèvres.

"Je peux?" demanda poliment Harry, si innocemment. Louis n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de putain de demander la permission de sucer Niall.  
"-Euh-" Niall avait l'air complétement étonné alors qu'il fixait Harry. "O-"

Il ne finit jamais. Harry avala soudainement la bite entière de Niall dans sa bouche, d'un seul coup. Louis ne savait pas qui avait hoqueté le plus fort -lui ou Niall.  
Louis pouvait sentir sa queue se tendre contre la pression de son jean. Il regarda, hypnotisé, le nez d'Harry frotter contre le ventre de Niall. De côté, Louis pouvait voir comment les joues d'Harry gonflaient à cause du membre de Niall.

"Putain!" Laissa échapper Niall, ses mains volant pour attraper les cheveux d'Harry. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry laissa glisser sa queue hors de sa bouche avec un bruit humide.  
"-Tu as bon goût," lui dit Harry, ô si causalement.

Niall était complétement haletant. Ses yeux était grands ouverts à cause de son ébahissement total devant le garçon. Une fois de plus, ceux de Louis l'étaient aussi.

Harry se retira de la queue de Niall. "Est-ce que je devrais le faire jouir?" Il se tourna pour regarder les trois autres. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Louis et il sourit malicieusement.  
Louis était sans voix. Tout à coup, il entendit Zayn s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Attend-" dit-il. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, montrant clairement que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait.  
"On pourrait faire tourner la bouteille pour voir qui est le suivant?" demanda Zayn, regardant vers Louis et un Liam aux joues roses pour une sorte d'approbation.  
"-Ok," accepta Harry, ne prêtant aucune attention à Niall alors qu'il tournait son corps et s'écroulait en face de lui. Louis avait envie de rire à la vue d'un Niall très frustré rampant pour s'assoir à côté d'Harry avec sa bite dure toujours sortie.

Harry sourit tendrement à Louis alors que Zayn tournait la bouteille. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et un peu de salive soulignait sa bouche. Il était sacrément beau.

"Donner," s'étouffa Liam, obligeant Louis à regarder les autres garçons. "Tu fais un anulingus."  
Zayn fredonna, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry en tournant la bouteille. Elle fit plusieurs cercles, et Louis ressentit le même stress se propager dans ses veines. Il aimait beaucoup Zayn, mais il voulait qu'Harry lui fasse quelque chose. Pas Zayn.  
"-Harry." Le petit rictus de Zayn était évident alors que le bout de la bouteille s'arrêta sur le garçon pour la seconde fois. Harry retint visiblement son souffle.  
"Donc, je lèche Harry?" Il était si désinvolte, lui aussi. Louis sentit son cœur s'arrêter à la pensée d'Harry étant léché. Il enviait Zayn, mais il était aussi désespéré de voir à quel point Harry allait sembler détruit sous sa langue.

Louis regarda, avec un plaisir vital, la façon dont le visage se Liam arriva d'une certaine façon à rougir encore plus. Il avait l'air d'une biche devant des phares, prêt à s'enfuir à n'importe quel moment. Il n'était clairement pas habitué à l'idée d'une personne enfonçant sa langue dans les fesses de quelqu'un d'autre.

"M-Mec-" Louis échappa un petit rire à la vue de Niall, qui était toujours douloureusement dur à côté d'Harry. Tous les garçons se tournèrent pour le regarder. "P- Pendant que tu fais-" il fit une pause, essayant de trouver ses mots. "ça à Harry, est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait finir ce qu'il a fait au petit Niall ici?" Il regarda avec gêne la queue dure de Niall. L'Irlandais était en train de la caresser légèrement.

"Tout juste," accepta Harry. "Niall, tu te met à genoux et Zayn, tu t'assois derrière moi."

Louis prit une profonde inspiration. Les trois essayaient maladroitement de se mettre dans leurs nouvelles positions alors que Liam et Louis étaient tous les deux juste assis là avec leurs bites dures, douloureusement à l'étroit dans leurs jeans. Louis en avait assez. 

Alors que Niall se mettait en position et Harry était à seulement quelques centimètres d'avoir sa magnifique bouche sur lui, Louis se leva et commença immédiatement à enlever son jean en même que Zayn, qui était toujours en train de le faire.

"On a quelques problèmes par ici?" sourit-il, jetant ses sous-vêtements sur le côté.  
"-Ferme-la," grogna Louis, posant son jean à côté de lui alors qu'il croisait ses jambes et palpait sa bite dure à travers ses boxers.  
Zayn sourit avant de se diriger vers Harry, qui narguait Niall en massant ses boules.

Niall était toujours le seul complétement nu. Zayn et Louis avaient tous les deux enlever leurs bas, pendant que Liam et Harry étaient tous les deux complétement habillés. La différence était que, Harry était obscène à genoux et complétement habillé devant Niall, le regard levé vers lui comme s'il tenait les étoiles. Liam -béni soit il- avait l'air gêné et frustré, regardant la scène devant lui.

"-Attendez." Louis arrêta sa main au son de la voix d'Harry. Une fois de plus, les choses étaient mortellement silencieuses.  
Il entendit Harry soupirer. "C'est mal." Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Zayn. Juste avant que Louis ne puisse intervenir, Harry continua. "Tu es sur le point de mettre ta langue dans mon cul et tu ne m'as même pas embrassé."  
Les mains de Zayn glissèrent sur le torse d'Harry par derrière.  
"-Tu veux que je t'embrasse?" rigola-t-il.  
Harry hocha la tête, juste comme un petit chaton. Il semblait si innocent avec ce regard étincelant. Zayn rigola doucement, avant d'embarquer Harry dans un doux baiser.

Ce n'était pressé, ou rempli de quoique ce soit de sexuel, du tout. C'était lent et tendre, et Louis voyait toutes les émotions de là où il était placé. C'était gentil, naturel. Zayn menait le baiser, aidant Harry à se tourner pour que son corps fasse complétement face à Zayn, laissant Niall derrière lui.

En les regardant s'embrasser, avec les yeux d'Harry fermés par la passion et les mains de Zayn encadrant les hanches du garçon, la jalousie commença à bouillir lentement en Louis. Il n'avait pas était tant jaloux quand Harry avait sucé Niall. Un feu ravageur brulait dans ses veines alors que leur baiser devenait un peu plus chaud à chaque moment qui passait.  
Un petit gémissement sortit d'Harry quand Zayn frotta doucement leurs corps ensembles. Zayn poussait contre Harry dans son boxer bleu marine. Ce dernier était terriblement dur dans son jean.

Soudainement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec un claquement et un halètement d'Harry. Louis observait et il devint clair que Zayn n'avait pas encore fini. Il verrouilla sa bouche au cou d'Harry, les rapprochant encore plus. En synchronisation parfaite, Niall se pressa contre le dos d'Harry alors que le bouclé laissait sa tête rouler sur l'épaule de Niall, donnant à Zayn un accès complet à son cou.  
Se tournant légèrement, Louis vu Harry laisser sa tête sur l'épaule de Niall. Son petit boxer prenant de la hauteur alors que Zayn embrassait son cou. Niall commença à frotter doucement sa queue dure contre le jean d'Harry.

Zayn se dégagea soudainement du cou d'Harry. "Déshabille-toi, bébé." Il tapota ses hanches, provoquant un gémissement d'Harry. Niall se recula suffisamment pour laisser Harry se relever et se déshabiller devant eux-tous. Ils le détaillèrent avidement, et Louis se caressa sans honte alors qu'Harry jeta finalement ses boxers au sol, les mettant sur le côté. Sa bite était à moitié dure.  
Zayn fredonna son appréciation évidente. Louis regarda ses yeux s'assombrir de désir pendant d'Harry se mettait à quatre pattes, ses fesses faisant face à Liam et Zayn. Louis avait la vue du côté, mais ça lui donnait une vision parfaite de Zayn et Harry. Il pouvait voir l'attente sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry avait ses beaux yeux verts vitreux levés. Ses boucles étaient collantes mais aucune ne semblait en désordre. La courbe de son dos était si précise, sa peau douce et tentante rayonnante. Son cul rond était levé, face à Zayn.  
Il avait tellement l'air dans son élément; être à quatre pattes été une position qui ne refléter que trop bien Harry. Harry avait l'air si bon, pris en sandwich entre deux hommes qui le fixaient comme s'il était un bonbon.  
Louis se toucha sans aucune honte à travers ses boxers désormais teintés. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

Zayn fredonna à la vue des fesses d'Harry en face de son visage. Il n’était nullement intimidé, le regardant avec des yeux affamés. Merde, tout ça était sans aucune honte. Mais Louis était parti bien trop loin pour essayer d'arrêter ça.

"Ça va pour toi, Haz?" demanda Niall, ses doigts se frayant un chemin vers les boucles d'Harry.  
"-Ouais," dit-il, fixant la queue de Niall et léchant ses lèvres pour millionième fois. "Zayn commence."  
"-Non, chéri." Louis fronça son visage de confusion quand Zayn, qui admirait le cul d'Harry, mais ne le touchait toujours pas, parla. "Tu commences avec ce petit Irlandais nécessiteux. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux quand tu seras bon."

Et oh. Oh. C'est ça qu'Harry voulait. Les commandes de Zayn et les ordres stricts amenèrent à un long gémissement dont Louis jurait qu'il pouvait être un support de masturbation pendant des mois. La plainte d'Harry était si aigue et si obscène. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait. Harry voulait être soumis au contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Zayn devait aussi avoir remarqué parce qu'il avait un rictus au coin de la bouche quand il demanda, "est-ce que tu veux bon pour moi, bébé?"

Louis essaya d'ignorer le petit brulement de jalousie en lui. Il déglutit durement, mais continua de regarder. Son boxer se salissait en se mouillant de liquide pré éjaculatoire.

"O-Oui-" Harry était soudainement si faible. Il étouffa ses mots avec un petit grincement, même hésitant envers Niall.  
"-Vas-y alors," le poussa Zayn. Louis retint son souffle. 

Harry garda ses yeux sur Niall en s'avançant doucement. Il glissa sa bite dans sa bouche graduellement, le prenant centimètre par centimètre. Niall jurait dans sa barbe, ses bras se fléchissant sous son emprise dans les boucles d'Harry, l'assouplissant sur sa queue.  
Le nez d'Harry cogna le ventre de Niall quand il le prit de tout son long une fois de plus. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher d'hoqueter encore devant cette vue. Niall n'était pas vraiment petit et pourtant Harry le prenant si facilement.

C'était une telle vision. Harry était pressé contre Niall, respirant brutalement par le nez. Niall fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que ses yeux traînaient sur le plafond, comme s'ils remerciaient le ciel pour la bouche d'Harry. Louis ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Jamais dans sa vie Louis n'avait été si envieux d'un homme.

Harry resta comme ça pendant plusieurs moments. Louis se demanda vaguement s'il avait au moins un réflex pharyngien. Zayn, pendant ce temps, était silencieux et toujours derrière Harry, ne le touchant toujours pas. Il le détaillait avec attention par derrière, vérifiant probablement qu'Harry était bon comme il l'avait dit.

Harry eu une respira sifflante et Niall fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui, aidant Harry à le glisser hors de sa bouche. La salive soulignait ses lèvres, le rendant encore plus obscène quand il fixa Niall avec la bouche ouverte, voulant clairement plus.

"Plus?" Niall semblait légèrement inquiet à cause du sifflement qu'Harry avait fait. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry leva une de ses mains et la plaça à la fin de la queue de Niall. Il glissa son membre dans sa bouche, ses lèvres rencontrant sa main.  
Harry commença alors à bouger sa tête, ne reculant qu'à moitié puis se précipitant vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent à nouveau sa main. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Niall.

"-Harry." La voix de Zayn était plus sombre et Louis le regarda légèrement surpris. Zayn se redressa un peu pour pouvoir voir les deux tout en restant derrière Harry. "C’est Niall qui commande. Ne sois pas gourmand comme ça."  
Louis lève les sourcils, trouvant la voix de Zayn tellement contrôlée et dominante et parfaite pour ce qu'Harry aimait clairement. Louis attendit sa réaction.

Harry se retira de la queue de Niall avec un bruit claquant, laissant tomber sa main pour s'équilibrer. Il baissa la tête pendant un moment, comme s'il avait honte.  
"'Suis désolé." Sa voix était râpeuse et usée. Il sonnait déjà épuisé.

Niall regarda Zayn, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui ferait dire à Harry d'arrêter. Mais Zayn se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête.

"C'- C'est bon-" Niall n'était clairement pas habitué à ce genre de comportement. Pauvre enfant, il voulait seulement se faire sucer. "Tu peux continuer."

Harry redressa la tête. Ses mains restèrent en place mais il retourna à ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Niall agrippa ses cheveux encore plus fortement, laissant sortir des grognements et des gémissements variés.

Zayn bougea soudainement de sa place, s'asseyant à genoux de façon à ce que le cul d'Harry soit face à son visage. Louis se concentra sur Zayn, le regarda fixer le derrière d'Harry avec ces yeux sombres.

Puis Zayn y amena ses mains. Il prit ses fesses et les écarta. Louis entendit Harry grogner bruyamment de là où la bite de Niall était toujours dans sa bouche. Celle d'Harry aussi était complétement dure maintenant.  
Avec les fesses d'Harry séparées, Zayn semblait l'examiner. Timidement, il baissa la tête vers le trou d'Harry et donna un petit coup de langue sur son trou.

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot, et la queue de Niall aurait glissé de sa bouche si Niall ne l'avait pas poussé grâce à la prise qu'il avait dans ses cheveux.  
Zayn recommença ce qu'il faisait. Il claque une fois le cul d'Harry avant de se pencher et de lécher deux fois son trou. Ses coups de langue étaient courts mais Harry essayait déjà de se pousser contre sa langue.

Restant assis, Louis commença à enlever son boxer. Tout ça était trop maintenant et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Liam pouvait toujours être habillé.  
Louis attrapa son membre, se masturbant doucement alors que Zayn continuait ses léchouilles de chat. Désormais, il avait un rythme régulier et se calait sur chaque coup de langue. Ses mains agrippèrent durement les fesses d'Harry et de quelque façon Harry se débrouillait pour rester de quelque manière immobile sous la langue de Zayn.

Cependant, ça ne dura pas. Harry cria soudainement autour de la bite de Niall. Au même moment, il se poussa fortement contre le visage de Zayn, qui échappa un gémissement quand le cul d'Harry.  
Louis se branla furieusement, au bord de l'orgasme juste par la scène devant lui. Zayn claqua encore le cul d'Harry, gardant toujours sa langue en lui. Harry cria encore, essayant de garder son rythme de rebondissement sur la queue de Niall mais échouant rapidement.

Louis dut se forcer à ralentir et ne pas jouir. Il pouvait voir que Niall était proche lui aussi par la façon dont il tenait encore plus serrés les cheveux d'Harry, le tirant brusquement pour qu'il reste sur sa bite. Harry encaissait tout ça si bien.

Zayn avait surement poussé sa langue plus profondément dans Harry parce que la prochaine chose qu'il sait, c'est que le garçon bouclé criait autour de Niall, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se pousser contre Zayn. Zayn aimait tellement ça, c'était tellement clair. Il léchait durement Harry, mouillant son visage de salive. Louis se demandait comment il était possible qu'Harry n'ait pas encore joui.

Niall laissa sortir un fort cri, puis, en tirant d'un coup sec sur les cheveux d'Harry, "Je- Je vais jouir-" Il fixa Harry avec des grands yeux, mais le garçon n'arrêta pas ses mouvements.  
En poussant fort, Niall força Harry à descendre sur sa queue jusqu'à ce que son nez soit collé contre le ventre de Niall. Harry fit un bruit étouffé, surtout car Zayn n'avait pas arrêté de le lécher pendant ce temps.

Avec un cri, Niall pencha la tête en arrière et joui dans la gorge d'Harry, le baisant brutalement alors qu'il se libérait en lui.  
Quand Niall eut finit, il trébucha en s'écartant d'Harry, tombant sur son derrière. Il fixa Harry avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il se demandait si ça venait vraiment de se passer. Si Harry venait vraiment de le sucer.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Niall n'était pas là. Il était tellement perdu en Zayn qu'il avait la tête penchée en avant, baisant désormais sa langue délibérément. Zayn ne l'arrête pas cette fois.

"-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu," criait Harry. Ses jambes et ses bras semblaient tremblants d'avoir tenu cette position si longtemps mais la poigne de Zayn lui prouvait qu'il ne bougerait pas avant un petit moment.  
Zayn retira sa bouche du trou d'Harry. Il se redressa un petit peu, mais garda sa prise serré sur le cul d'Harry. Ce dernier pleurnicha un peu à la perte du contact, et Zayn claqua son cul plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait avant. Louis du se forcer à ne pas jouir pour la énième fois de la nuit.

"-Sois sage," le prévint Zayn. "Tu as été sage, pour l'instant, non? Continue comme ça."

Louis regarda Harry échapper un autre gémissement, pas aussi fort que l'autre. Sa tête était fixée vers le bas, mais il acquiesça légèrement. Il voulait tellement être sage.

"Je- Je suis," commença Harry. Sa voix était incertaine et complétement bousillée. "Je suis sage."  
Zayn fredonna. "Je te laisserai jouir si tu es sage."  
"-S'il te plait," sanglota Harry en réponse. "Je le suis-"  
"-Et continue," finit Zayn pour lui. Il claqua son cul assez fort pour que Louis soit sur qu'il y ait une marque, puis replongea en Harry, ce dernier laissant échapper un cri de surprise.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs instants. Zayn était brusque et avide, léchant le trou d'Harry avec un besoin si désespéré que Louis ne comprenait comment il n'avait pas encore joui de la vue seule. Les gémissements d'Harry étaient tellement bruyants, tellement inaccessibles; il n'avait aucune honte et aimait clairement ce que Zayn lui faisait. Mais Louis voulait être celui qui le faisait gémir comme ça.

"Je suis proche," gémit Harry. Ses halètements étaient forts et même Louis pouvait dire à quel point il était proche, malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas touché du tout.  
"-Jouis comme ça," commanda Zayn, claquant encore son cul, souriant au couinement d'Harry. "Jouis sans être touché."

La tête d'Harry se redressa vivement et il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à Zayn. "Je ne pense pas -"  
"-Tu peux et tu le feras," l'interrompit Zayn, le disant avec tant de force. Il écarta encore les fesses d'Harry, replaçant son visage entre pour continuer à le lécher.

Toute l'attention de Louis était maintenant sur Harry. Il voulait voir le garçon jouir seulement des coups de langues déchainés de Zayn. Il était incroyablement proche, juste par la façon dont il se poussait contre le visage de Zayn, se frottant contre lui dans un plaisir indéniable.

Soudainement, Harry cria, et Louis se demanda pendant un instant ce que Zayn avait fait, quand Harry gémit encore plus contre Zayn et laissa échapper un, "Daddy!"

Tout sembla se figer. Louis était trop choqué pour juste oser respirer. Harry venait d'appeler Zayn Daddy.

Même Zayn retira sa bouche du cul d'Harry. Harry gémit à la perte de contact.

"-Est-ce que tu veux jouir pour Daddy?" était tout ce Zayn dit d'un ton bourru en utilisant une main pour masser le cul d'Harry, le taquinant chaudement.  
"-Daddy! S'il-te-plaît!" Sanglota Harry si fortement que ça allait directement vers la queue de Louis. Une pulsation passa dans ses veines et soudainement il eut un sentiment si chaud, si ardent. Les mots qu'Harry criait résonnaient dans sa tête.

Louis voulait qu'Harry l'appelle Daddy à lui.

Il y eut une pause.

"Jouis," ordonna sévèrement Zayn. Il bloqua sa tête entre les fesses d'Harry et le lécha comme s'il était affamé. Louis observa, choqué, les gémissements d'Harry devenir toujours plus bruyant.  
"Je-" Harry laissa soudainement échapper un gémissement, et même de sous son ventre, où sa bite dure comme la pierre reposait, Louis pouvait le voir jouir alors qu'il se poussait contre la langue de Zayn, sa jouissance s'étalant partout sur son ventre.

Harry se frotta durement contre Zayn, qui le supporta facilement alors que le garçon surmontait les vagues de son orgasme. Louis dut ralentir ses mouvements par peur qu'il puisse vraiment jouir juste en écoutant Harry.

Zayn recula son visage du cul d'Harry au moment où il finit. Sans surprise, presque la moitié de son visage était mouillé. Ca brillait à cause de la salive mais le petit sourire satisfait sur son visage prouvait qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre.  
"Oh mon dieu." Harry étira son dos, regardant Niall. Le blond se masturbait doucement, malgré le fait qu'il vienne juste de jouir.

Louis regarda à sa gauche pour voir si Liam était toujours là. Bien sûr, Liam était assis là, les jambes croisées avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte par le choc. Mais malgré le regard stupéfait sur son visage, sa queue était dure dans son jean.

"Qui est le suivant?" Zayn regarda Louis et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Tu veux le faire?"

Harry était revenu à sa place originale à côté de Louis. Alors que Niall rampait plus près du cercle, Louis remarqua à quel point il était proche et à l'aise avec Harry.

"Je le fais," accepta Louis. "Passe-moi la casquette."

Zayn alla de l'autre côté d'Harry, ne s'asseyant pas aussi près de Liam qu'il l'était tout à l'heure. Louis prétendit ne pas le remarquer alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la casquette.  
Il toucha plusieurs bouts de papiers pliés avant d'en sortir un de chaque casquette. Il pouvait sentir tous les garçons le fixer. Il était soudainement nerveux à nouveau.

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent à l'instant où il déplia le papier. Jésus Christ-

"Je baise quelqu'un," bredouilla-t-il, voyant Zayn sourire devant son léger embarras. Harry était assis là comme un chaton innocent, optimiste et en attente. Honnêtement, Louis ne voulait baiser personne d'autre qu'Harry.  
"Vous devriez vous étendre." Louis jeta un coup d'œil choqué, quand Liam parla. Il rougissait furieusement, ses mains bidouillant sur ses cuisses. "Je-Je veux dire, comme ça-"  
"-Il a raison," l'interrompit Zayn. Il se déplaça vers Liam, faisant en sorte qu'Harry se décale vers lui pour qu'ils soient tous en quelque sorte étalés.  
"-Fais tourner, Lou," le poussa Harry. Louis déglutit, se sentant indéniablement nerveux alors qu'il atteint la bouteille. Il la poussa, la faisant décrire une rotation alors qu'elle tournait encore et encore. Son cœur battait fort alors qu'il regardait l'extrémité s'arrêter sur-

Harry.

"Oh," Harry a putain de gloussé. "Encore moi?"  
"-Encore toi," confirma Zayn avec un rire.  
"-Oh, quelqu'un va pouvoir coucher avec son favori," Niall taquina Louis, qui sentit ses joues se réchauffer encore plus.

Il était sur le point de dire à Niall de se casser quand Zayn siffla. "Vas-y alors, mon pote. Tu vas pouvoir baiser ton crush."  
Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas frapper Zayn. Il était déjà douloureusement dur et Harry était assis là, semblant si gentil et doux. Louis avait envie de pleurer.

"Mais, Z, je me sens mal," dit Harry avec un petit soupir. "Tu m'as léché, je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille?"  
"-Est-ce que tu le veux, bébé?" lui demanda doucement Zayn. A chaque fois que Zayn lui donnait un surnom, Louis sentait un feu rugir en lui.  
"-Je le veux." Harry marqua une pause. "Daddy."

Louis plissa des yeux. C'était censé être son moment avec Harry, son moment pour montrer aux autres garçons que le précieux bouclé était sien. Il voulait baiser Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était Daddy, pas Zayn.  
C'était plus que de la jalousie. Louis était furieux. Il ne voulait pas que Zayn soit encore la vedette. Et le fait qu'Harry ait suggéré qu'ils le fassent en même temps rendait tout ça vraiment pire.

Louis cacha sa colère derrière un sourire rigide. Au moins il pouvait baiser Harry. Zayn non.

"Est-ce que je peux te sucer?" suggéra Harry à Zayn après avoir réfléchi pendant un instant. "Lou peut me baiser pendant que je te suce?"  
Louis cligna rapidement des yeux. Comment diable-  
"-Bien sûr, babe." Zayn haussa les épaules. "Lou, tu veux le prendre par derrière? Je prendrai sa bouche." Il sourit à Harry, qui gloussa.

"Je n'ai pas de préservatif," lui dit Louis en marchant sur ses genoux vers Harry, qui se remettait en position à quatre pattes. Louis était vaguement conscient que Zayn enlevait son boxer et que Niall se décalait vers Liam pour leur faire de la place.  
"-Ca ne devrait pas être un problème." Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Louis, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le cul ferme qui était au niveau de son visage.  
"T'es net?" Demanda Louis, voyant Zayn s'agenouiller devant Harry et caressant gentiment son visage. Il grimaça.  
"-O-Ouais," répondit Harry avec un peu de retard. Mais il était clair que son attention entière était sur Zayn, qui passait ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Harry et se pencha, chuchotant des choses que Louis ne pouvait pas identifier.

Louis était en colère. Il était sur le point du baiser Harry, pour l'amour de Dieu, et le garçon ne lui prêtait aucune attention. C'était supposé être le moment où Harry crierait son nom pendant que Louis le baisait pour qu’il le sente jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Mais Zayn ruinait tout ça.  
Pendant que Zayn continuait à caresser et à parler à Harry de dieu savait quoi, Louis se tourna pour voir que Liam était enfin nu et assis à côté de Niall, qui se branlait doucement à nouveau.

"Lubrifiant?" demanda Louis à Niall. Il acquiesça et se précipita hors de la pièce, toujours complétement nu et dur.  
"Tu t'amuses bien?" Louis taquina Liam, qui haussa les épaules, légèrement embarrassé. Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que la queue de Liam était putain d'énorme. Louis avait remarqué que tous les mecs étaient d'une belle taille, mais Liam était un monstre à côté d'eux.  
"-J'imagine que toi tu t'amuseras encore plus," répliqua Liam avec une innocence surprenante. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

Niall revient dans la pièce avec une petite bouteille dans sa main gauche. Il la jeta à Louis avant de se rassoir à sa place à côté de Liam.

Louis se retourna pour faire face au cul d'Harry, pour seulement voir qu'Harry embrassait Zayn. C'était assez gênant, pensa Louis à travers sa pointe de jalousie. Zayn devait se mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir rencontrer les lèvres d'Harry.

Et c'était ça. C'était la dernière corde pour Louis. En serrant les dents, il déboucha le lubrifiant et en versa trop dans la paume de sa main droite. Il jeta la bouteille quelque part derrière lui, espérant qu'elle ne cogne pas Niall. Mais il était trop perdu dans la colère qui l'envahissait.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas la jolie bouche d'Harry, mais son cul était juste en face de lui. Louis savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Louis trempa son majeur gauche dans sa paume lubrifiée, recouvrant son doigt de la substance brillante. Une fois couvert, il plaça l'arrière de sa main sur les fesses d'Harry, essayant de le garder immobile. Louis n'hésita pas plus longtemps et glissa son doigt dans le cul d'Harry.

La réaction était exactement celle qu'il avait espérée. Harry se poussa contre son doigt par surprise, émettant une exclamation forte dans la bouche de Zayn avant de se reculer avec un claquement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sauvage, essayant de se tourner pour regarder Louis.  
Louis refusait de regarder Harry ou Zayn pour l'instant. Il était si concentré sur le fait que son doigt était vraiment à l'intérieur d'Harry, enfoncé profondément à l'intérieur de l'anneau de muscle serré d'Harry. Il se resserrait déjà fortement autour d'un seul doigt. Louis essaya d'ignorer l'humidité autour de son doigt qui venait sans aucun doute de la salive de Zayn. Si Harry était serré autour d'un doigt, il avait surement presque englouti la langue de Zayn dans son antre chaude. La seule pensée fit tressaillir sa queue.

"Oh mon-" Harry se repoussa encore plus. Louis essaya de le garder stable avec le dos de sa main sur son derrière.

Louis leva rapidement les yeux, voyant Harry qui avait maintenant la queue de Zayn dans sa bouche. Il établit un contact visuel avec Zayn, qui sourit comme s'il savait exactement ce que Louis ressentait. Comme s'il savait la jalousie qui déferlait dans ses veines. Comme s'il savait à quel point ceci comptait pour Louis. C'est à ce moment-là que Louis réalisa qu'être le Dom d'Harry était un peu un rêve.

Louis retira son doigt avant de tremper son majeur et son index dans le lubrifiant, puis il les glissa tous les deux à l'intérieur. Les murs d'Harry se serrèrent autour de lui et c'était divin. Louis mourrait d'envie de le sentir autour de sa queue douloureusement dure. Donc il refusait de se toucher, sachant que la chaleur d'Harry serait mieux et qu'elle valait l'attente.

"C'est ça bébé," Louis était parti dans sa bulle, revenant seulement en attendant Zayn parler gentiment à Harry. De façon similaire à ce que Niall faisait plus tôt, Zayn avait emmêlé ses doigts dans les boucles du garçon. Louis ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, en vérité.  
Louis fût ramené à ce qu'il pensait plus tôt. Il voulait être le Dom d'Harry, pas Zayn. Ça serait le bon moment, car malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir les joues évidées d'Harry pendant qu'il suppliait de ses yeux, Louis était en charge de baiser Harry. Honnêtement, il avait le meilleur travail.

C'était sa chance de montrer à Harry qui était son Daddy. Louis allait être le Daddy d'Harry et son Dom. Et c'était sa chance de montrer ça à Harry.

"Bébé," Louis interrompit ce que Zayn marmonnait au garçon. Zayn releva la tête, regardant Louis comme s'il savait déjà. Mais Louis supposait que Zayn avait toujours su.  
"Tu penses que tu es prêt pour moi, mon cœur?" demanda Louis. Il tordit ses doigts vers le haut, nerveux de toucher sa prostate. Louis, malheureusement, n'avait pas hérité de longs doigts. Il était cependant déterminé à essayer.  
"-O-Oui, Lou," couina Harry une minute plus tard, montrant que Zayn avait retiré son membre de sa bouche pour le laisser parler.  
"- Pas le bon mot," claqua Louis, étonnement sévère. Mais il le voulait tellement. Il claqua le cul d'Harry avec sa main lubrifiée. Le lubrifiant fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il frappa ses fesses.  
"-Ah!" cria Harry sous l'impact. Son dos se cambra alors que Louis massait sa fesse avec le lubrifiant, doigtant Harry encore plus rapidement.

"Dis-le." La voix de Louis était grave et sérieuse. C'était son tour maintenant et il allait montrer au garçon qui était en charge. Si Harry voulait être un Soumis, il allait rapidement comprendre qui était son Daddy. Et ça n'allait pas être Zayn.

Louis plia ses doigts profondément à l'intérieur d'Harry, les sentant butter contre quelque chose. A point nommé, le corps d'Harry trembla et il cria "Daddy!" plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il était plus bruyant pour Louis que pour Zayn. Parfait.

"C'est ça, babe," dit Louis, un peu plus gentil, mais toujours ferme. Harry savait qu'il voulait le dessus, comme Zayn. Il avait prouvé sa présence. Il releva son regard concentré du cul d'Harry pour voir Zayn lui sourire, un rictus déformant sa bouche. Peut-être que Zayn le laisserait jouer au Dom.

"Prêt pour la queue de Daddy?" Louis enleva ses doigts, sentant Harry se repousser légèrement, essayant de retrouver quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Louis claqua durement son cul, priant pour qu'une marque rouge apparaisse pour qu'Harry garde un souvenir de ce que son Daddy lui avait fait.  
"-S'il-te-plaît, Daddy," s'engorgea Harry. Sa tête était penchée vers l'avant, Zayn frottant son membre contre sa joue pour le taquiner. Louis eut un sourire en coin.  
"-Bon garçon," le complimenta-t-il. Sans tourner la tête, il tendit la main vers l'arrière pour récupérer le lubrifiant de l'endroit où il l'avait jeté avec colère. Un court instant plus tard, il sentit la main bizarrement douce de Liam lui passer le lubrifiant. Que Dieu le bénisse.

Louis versa le lubrifiant dans sa main, notant la façon dont Harry faisait à nouveau rebondir sa tête sur le membre de Zayn. La tête de Zayn était repoussée en arrière de plaisir, les yeux clos par la béatitude.  
Frottant ses deux mains, Louis passa ses mains partout sur le cul d'Harry. Il massa gentiment ses fesses, gémissant doucement en les sentant sous ses doigts. Il reprit la bouteille, en versant directement sur la fesse gauche d'Harry. Il posa la bouteille derrière lui et étala le lubrifiant, observant d'un air ravi les fesses d'Harry briller sous le liquide. C'était vraiment une sacrée vue sous les doigts de Louis.

Le bruit qu'Harry fit en suçant Zayn fit tressauter la queue de Louis. Il était tellement prêt à être à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il était prêt à prendre les rênes.

Une fois que le cul d'Harry fut complètement recouvert de lubrifiant, rendant un bel éclat qui fit saliver Louis tant ça avait l'air délicieux, le châtain prit la bouteille, versant plus de lubrifiant dans sa paume pour recouvrir son membre. Il se masturba pendant un instant, incapable de résister à la vue du derrière d'Harry là, entièrement brillant et prêt à le recevoir.

Pendant qu'il mettait le lubrifiant de côté, Louis se rendit quelque peu compte d'à quel point il semblait briller. Il se demanda combien de lubrifiant il avait vraiment utilisé juste pour le cul d'Harry; puis se fit une note mentale d'en racheter à Niall plus tard.

Prenant sa queue en main, Louis passa le bout sur la fesse gauche d'Harry pour le taquiner, le frottant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry pleurnicher sur la queue de Zayn.

Louis releva le regard vers Zayn, qui le regardait déjà avec attention. Zayn hocha la tête, signalant à Louis qu'il pouvait y aller.  
Louis utilisa sa main gauche pour écarter les fesses d'Harry, exposant son magnifique trou lubrifié. Utilisant sa main droite pour attraper son sexe, Louis bougea doucement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que le bout prenne le muscle.

Louis cria de surprise, tout comme Harry. Mais pour ce dernier, cela ressembla plus à un son étouffé. Gentiment, Louis se fraya un chemin en Harry. Il regarda sa queue disparaître entre les fesses d'Harry, l'avalant entièrement alors qu'il atteignait le fond et que ses couilles reposaient contre le cul d'Harry.

C'était une sacrée vue pour Louis. Sa bite était véritablement à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il baisait le garçon de ses rêves. Ce petit ange était sous le contrôle de Louis maintenant. Harry était le garçon de Louis.

Les halètements venaient en courtes inspirations alors que Zayn baisait sa bouche plus durement. Louis jeta un coup d'œil.

"Hé," dit-il étonnamment calme, malgré le fait que son membre était enterré en Harry. Zayn ralentit ses mouvements pour regarder Louis. "Ne jouis pas pour l'instant. Laisse-moi le baiser encore un peu, puis après tu pourras."  
Zayn leva un sourcil mais acquiesça sans mot. Peut-être que Louis était autoritaire, mais il voulait au Dom et à ce moment-même, il s'en foutait de sembler directif.

Agrippant fortement les fesses d'Harry, Louis se retira jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bout de son membre dans Harry. Il poussa légèrement en avant, un peu plus doucement que la normale. Pour l'instant, il était presque inquiet d'être trop gros pour qu'Harry le prenne. Il n'était pas si gros à côté de Liam ou quoi que ce soit, mais Harry était si petit et son trou l'était aussi, sans aucun doute. Ce serait un émerveillement de rentrer complétement.  
Harry était serré autour de lui. C'était chaud et entièrement humide autour de sa bite. A certains moments, Harry se serrait fermement autour de lui, le retenant et le renfonçant dans sa chaleur.

Louis rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant Harry. Il pouvait entendre à quel point ses gémissements étaient aigus, bien qu'ils soient étouffés par sa bouche remplie par le membre de Zayn. Ses pleurnichements étaient désespérés et nécessiteux.  
Louis se retira rapidement, encore une fois, laissant seulement le bout de sa queue à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il le fourra encore plus durement, entendant Harry sortir un couinement sourd. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire juste en sachant qu'il faisait ressentir tout ça à Harry.

"Superbe," murmura Louis en commençant des longs va-et-vient rythmés, se retirant presque complétement, puis poussant à nouveau pour entendre Harry sangloter autour de Zayn.  
Entendre Harry s'étouffe, postillonner, et gémir était un péché. Il semblait tellement nécessiteux et désespéré, voulant tant être baisé. Ses sanglots ne firent que presser Louis, accélérant ses va-et-vient à chaque instant qui passait.

Louis écarta ses fesses, regardant sa queue glisser dans le trou rose, avidement étiré d'Harry. Il gémit, incapable d'arrêter la chaleur autour de sa bite. La façon dont son membre était avalé par le garçon, disparaissant profondément à l'intérieur de son petit corps… Louis se demandait comment son minuscule corps pouvait si bien l'accueillir.

"Tu te débrouilles si bien," dit Louis, changeant maintenant le rythme de ses poussées en des mouvements rapides et courts. Ses testicules tapaient contre le cul d'Harry alors qu'il attrapait ses hanches, verrouillant ses doigts autour des poignées d'amour d'Harry. Harry pouvait seulement gémir en réponse. Louis leva le regard et vit que Zayn le fixait avec urgence.  
"-Je suis proche, mon pote," lui dit Zayn. "Jésus, putain, c'est si bon." Il caressa les cheveux d'Harry, regardant le garçon agiter sa tête autour de son membre. 

Louis acquiesça sans arrêter son rythme. Il agrippa plus fortement la peau d'Harry, priant pour que ses doigts laissent quelque sorte de marques sur ses hanches. Il voulait seulement laisser ses marques pour montrer que ce garçon était sien. Et avec de la chance, Harry le savait.

"-Tu peux jouir." Louis se sentait fier d'être en charge de dire à Zayn quoi faire. Il était vraiment au contrôle. "J'y vais après toi. S'il est gentil, je le toucherais."  
Harry sanglota à ses mots. Louis eut un rictus content. Harry voulait que Louis le touche pour le faire jouir. Pas Zayn.

"-Mon Dieu." Zayn tira durement les cheveux d'Harry, et il eut un haut le corps si bruyant que Louis s'arrêta presque par peur qu'Harry soit blessé. Mais Zayn avait les yeux baissés vers le garçon, l'observant avec attention alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses hanches.

Louis se remit à baiser Harry avec de longs va-et-vient. Il regarda Zayn haleter et se retirer soudainement de la bouche d'Harry. Il se masturba vivement pendant un court instant avant de jouir en frissonnant, sa jouissance se répandant partout sur ce que Louis présumait être le visage et une partie des cheveux d'Harry.  
Les yeux de Zayn roulèrent alors qu'il jouissait sur le visage d'Harry. Louis alla de plus en plus vite, se sentant de plus en plus proche avec la vue devant lui. Il pouvait seulement imaginer à quoi ressembler le visage d'Harry décoré de sperme.

Louis vit Zayn retomber sur son derrière une fois qu'il eut finit. De côté, il fit un sourire vague à Louis qui était maintenant tellement, tellement proche.

"Sois gentil pour moi," dit Louis à Harry, qui était maintenant en train de se pousser vers l'arrière pour essayer de se baiser avec la queue de Louis. Mais Louis était déterminé à lui montrer qui était en charge.  
"-Je le suis," dit la voix détruite d'Harry. "Je suis un bon garçon, Daddy." Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire à son garçon. Il savait à quel point il avait envie de jouir.  
"-Mon bébé," chuchota presque Louis en le pénétrant durement. Il était proche, mais il voulait qu'Harry jouisse avant lui.  
"-Daddy!" cria Harry, et Louis sut.

Louis glissa sa main sur les hanches d'Harry, se retrouvant au contact du petit renflement qu'était le ventre d'Harry. Il attrapa son sexe, le masturbant franchement, mais tout en s'assurant de ne pas ralentir.

"Jouis, bébé," ordonna Louis, n'arrêtant aucun de ses mouvements. "Jouis pour ton Daddy."

Pour la seconde fois, Harry cria, courbant son dos sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergea. Louis enleva sa main quand il jouit partout sur son ventre, sentant Harry se baiser avec son membre tout en surmontant son orgasme.  
Louis pénétra durement Harry, ses testicules frappant les fesses du garçon alors qu'il jouissait profondément en lui, le remplissant de sperme. Il pénétra Harry tout au long de son orgasme, avant de ralentir et de s'arrêter, épuisé.

Louis expira en tremblant. Il était putain de fatigué maintenant. Précautionneusement, il se retira d'Harry juste pour voir son sperme couler.

"Putain." Harry cambra son dos. "Lou-"  
"Daddy," l'interrompit Louis sans aucune honte. Il ne voulait pas toujours être enfouit jusqu'à la garde dans Harry pour être appelé Daddy.  
"Daddy," se corrigea Harry. Il tourna sa tête autant qu'il le pouvait. "Est-ce que je coule?"

Louis se décala un peu. Il voulait que Liam et Niall voit ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Zayn se déplaça à genou vers Louis et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Jésus Christ," murmura Liam, stupéfait. "Ça fait beaucoup de sperme."  
"Vraiment?" Harry semblait bien trop excité pour une personne normale ayant du sperme coulant d'elle. Il remua des fesses.  
"Ouais." Liam le fixait toujours ébahi. Niall siffla.  
"Bon boulot, mon pote." Il tapota son bras. Louis ne put empêcher le rictus qui se forma sur son visage. C'était honnêtement une fierté.

"Il y a tellement de sperme." Liam se lécha les lèvres et Zayn se pencha en avant pour pouvoir le regarder.  
"Tu en veux?" demanda Zayn sur le ton de la conversation. "Tu n'as pas encore eu ton tour avec lui."

Louis décida de jouer le jeu.

"Bébé?" appela-t-il, récupérant l'attention d'Harry. Restant à quatre pattes, Harry se tourna pour faire faire aux garçons.

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'Harry. Le visage du garçon était recouvert de la jouissance blanche et collante de Zayn. Une partie avait sécher sur ses joues, et une autre était dans ses cheveux. Il était magnifiquement coupable et le petit sourire sur son visage n'aidait pas.

"Daddy?" ronronna-t-il en réponse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
"Est-ce que tu veux laisser jouer avec toi?" dit Zayn. "C'est juste équitable, babe."

Harry acquiesça, regardant Louis. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?"  
Il avait l'air si innocent et Louis durcissait à nouveau à cette vue.

Liam s'éclaircit soudainement la gorge. "J'ai en quelque sorte envie de te lécher," dit-il bien trop gentiment. Louis avait envie de rire devant un Liam si gentil et responsable demandant à lécher le sperme qui coulait d'Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. "Ok," souffla-t-il. "Comment est-ce que je devrais-"  
"-Assied-toi sur son visage," répondit Zayn à sa place. Louis cligna des yeux. Il durcissait rapidement.  
"-Oh." Harry gloussa, rampant vers Liam. "D'accord. Daddy."

Les yeux de Liam s'élargirent tellement que Louis pensa qu'ils pourraient presque sortir comme un personnage de dessin animé. Louis retient tant bien que mal un rire.

"Tu t'es ok avec ça?" Les mains de Liam trouvèrent leur chemin vers la taille d'Harry alors que le garçon se glissa sur ses genoux. Le sexe de Liam était droit contre son ventre, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention alors qu'il se pressait contre lui.  
"Ouais," ronronna Harry, embrassant sa joue humidement et entourant le cou de Liam de ses bras. "J'ai en quelque sorte envie de te chevaucher."

Liam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut coupé lorsqu'Harry l'embrassa. C'était plus rapide que celui de Zayn et Harry, se finissant quand Liam essaya de se frotter contre Harry.  
"Daddy," demanda Harry, essoufflé lorsqu'il se recula. "Si je suis gentil, est-ce que je pourrais chevaucher ta bite aussi?"

Louis sentit sa propre queue tressauter aux mots d'Harry. Jésus Christ, Louis était émerveillé qu'Harry ait réussi à le faire rentrer dans son trou. Liam était, de loin, beaucoup plus gros que Louis. Par quel diable Liam pourrait-il rentrer à l'intérieur de lui?

"O-ouais." Liam jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers Zayn. Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec le rôle du Dom envers quelqu'un d'aussi soumis qu'Harry.

Harry prit une des mains de Liam sur sa taille et la guida vers son cul. Louis vit la main de Liam descendre dans le trou d'Harry, juste assez pour sentir la jouissance de Louis se répandre sur ses doigts.  
Louis retint son souffle alors que la main de Liam émergeait, toujours tenue fermement par Harry. Fixant Liam droit dans les yeux, Harry glissa ses doigts remplis de sperme dans sa bouche. Il ferma ses doigts autour de ceux-ci, gémissant légèrement au goût.  
Le cœur de Louis martelait dans sa poitrine. Son sperme était sur les doigts de Liam qu'Harry léchait. Harry avalait son sperme.

Harry se retira avec un petit claquement. "Ca a bon goût," commenta-t-il à bout de souffle. Louis grogna un petit peu à ses mots.

"Aller, babe," le poussa Zayn. Harry jeta un coup d'œil confus vers lui. "Va chevaucher le visage de Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il soit irrité demain."  
Harry lui sourit doucement et acquiesça. Son adorable innocence rappelait à Louis un chaton. Il était si doux et beau, mais clairement un qui réclamait l'attention.

Harry sauta des jambes de Liam, et cette fois, il se tourna vers Louis. "Daddy, est-ce que je peux le monter sur le canapé? J'ai mal aux genoux."

Louis aimait la façon dont Harry était venu vers lui pour avoir la permission de quoi faire avec Liam. Harry était allé vers son vrai Daddy.

"Oui, bébé," lui dit Louis. "Mais seulement si tu m'embrasses." Les mots sortirent avant que Louis ne puisse les en empêcher. Mais il ne les retira pas.  
Harry sembla brièvement étonné avant que son expression ne tourne en un sourire gentil. Il acquiesça en réponse, rampant vers Louis et s'installant immédiatement sur sa cuisse nue avec facilité.

Louis glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et soudainement tout sembla si réel. Il venait juste de baiser ce garçon, pour l'amour de dieu, mais Harry était si proche de lui maintenant. Ses délicieuses lèvres étaient juste là et désormais ça semblait plus intime que ça ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. On avait l'impression que les autres garçons s'estompaient dans un arrière-plan flou et que c'était juste Harry et lui.  
Harry cligna doucement des yeux en le regardant. Ses yeux pleuraient et il avait l'air incroyablement hébété. Harry se pencha en avant, et avant que Louis n'ait le temps de prévoir quoi que ce soit, leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient charnues et douces contre les siennes. Louis pouvait sentir un petit gout de cerise alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient gentiment les unes contre les autres. Malgré la situation autour d'eux, tout semblaient s'être figé au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient percutées.  
Harry gémit dans leur baiser, se rapprochant de Louis pour que leurs membres durs se touchent. Il fallut toute la volonté restante à Louis pour ne pas rapprocher Harry et le faire asseoir sur son sexe.

Mais aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser se termina. Harry se recula avec un petit bruit humide et fit un large sourire à Louis de là où il était perché sur ses jambes. Ses longs doigts jouèrent avec la nuque de Louis, le taquinant alors qu'il se reculait à peine, juste assez pour que leurs membres ne soient plus en contact.

"Bébé-" Louis voulait qu'il revienne. Ça ne faisait que quelques secondes mais les lèvres d'Harry lui manquaient déjà. Il était vachement addictif et Louis ne désirait rien de plus que de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.  
"Tu dois partager un petit peu," dit soudainement Zayn en rigolant. "Liam attend toujours son tour."

Harry embrassa la joue de Louis avant de glisser de ses genoux et de se diriger vers le canapé où Liam était allongé. Apparemment, pendant leur baiser, le garçon avait bougé et Louis n'avait rien remarqué.  
Niall et Zayn sautillèrent vers l'autre canapé, et Louis s'assit au bout, plus proche de Liam et Harry, malgré l'angle. Il retint son souffle pendant qu'Harry grimpait doucement sur Liam.

"Est-ce que je peux chevaucher ton visage, Daddy?" demanda coquettement Harry tout en continuant son chemin sur le corps de Liam. Louis sentit une vague de jalousie parcourir soudainement son corps. A chaque fois qu'il entendait Harry appeler quelqu'un d'autre Daddy, un feu ardent crépitant en lui et il vit rouge.  
"Suce-le," aboya-t-il tout à coup, rassemblant l'attention d'Harry. S'il devait regarder à nouveau Harry être avec quelqu'un d'autre, la moindre des choses était de lui dire quoi faire. "Chevauche son visage, mais suce-le en même temps."

Harry sembla hésitant au début mais il hocha de la tête en réponse et se tourna pour que son cul soit en face de Liam. Louis observa le souffle de Liam se bloquer à la vue de la jouissance de Louis dans le trou d'Harry. Doucement, Harry mesura la distance.

"Quand est-ce que je devrais m'arrêter, Daddy?" Louis ne savait pas à qui il demandait. Mais Liam semblait trop préoccuper à essayer de respirer alors Louis décida de parler.  
"Ne jouis pas encore, bébé," lui dit Louis. "Aucun de vous deux ne jouira."

Harry ne fit pas attention à sa déclaration. A la place, il se baissa sur le visage de Liam avant de s'asseoir complétement pour que son trou humide soit directement au-dessus de la bouche de Liam.  
Harry gémit immédiatement et commença à se tortiller sur Liam. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher d'être ébahi, le visage de Liam n'étant pas visage parce qu'Harry était assis sur lui.

"N'oublie pas de le sucer." Niall parla pour la première fois depuis un moment. Louis arracha ses yeux d'Harry chevauchant Liam, simplement pour voir Niall se masturber rapidement.

Louis reporta son attention sur Harry, voyant que le garçon était maintenant allongé sur Liam avec sa bouche sur son sexe, bougeant ses hanches d'avant en arrière sur le visage de Liam pendant que ce dernier s'agrippait fermement à ses cuisses. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le plus vieux puisse respirer. Harry était littéralement en train de l'étouffer sur le canapé.

Louis regarda la tête d'Harry rebondir, bougeant rapidement sur le membre énorme de Liam. Ses jolies boucles tombaient, empêchant Louis de voir son visage, mais le voir rebondir était assez. Louis agrippa sa queue à nouveau dure.

Tout à coup, Liam se tortilla sous Harry, probablement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il tapota les cuisses d'Harry comme un signal pour qu'il se retire, ce qu'Harry fit immédiatement. Il se tourna pour faire en sorte de reposer sur le torse de Liam et lui faire face.  
Le visage de Liam était tout rouge. Sa respiration venait en halètements alors qu'il clignait confusément des yeux, comme s'il n'était pas complétement sûr que ça venait vraiment d'arriver. Son visage était humide et Louis manqua d'avaler sa langue quand il réalisa que c'était son sperme.

"Est-ce que je peux te monter maintenant, Daddy?" demanda Harry, plutôt tristement. Il fixa Liam, qui essayait toujours de reprendre sa respiration. "Je veux te sentir me remplir."  
"Est-ce que ça va rentrer au moins?" interrompit Niall. "Je veux dire, honnêtement, Liam est putain de géant."

Louis mordilla sa lèvre. Il était réellement inquiet que ça ne passe pas.

"O-ouais," acquiesça Liam, comme s'il se rassurait. "Tu peux."  
"Lubrifiant?" demanda gentiment Harry. Niall le lui jeta.

Harry se retourna pour que ses fesses soient face à Liam. Restant appuyé sur son torse, Harry versa du lubrifiant dans ses mains avant d'enduire la queue de Liam.  
Une fois qu'il eut finit, il jeta le lubrifiant à Niall et fit face à Liam. Louis remarqua à quel point Harry était hésitant après avoir recouvert Liam.

"Je- je ne suis pas sûr que ça va r-rentrer." Harry avait l'air effrayé. En même temps, c'était compréhensible. Mais Liam secouait la tête.  
"Ça va rentrer," le rassura-t-il. Zayn sauta du canapé et tomba à genoux pile face au canapé où étaient Liam et Harry.

"Je vais t'aider," dit Zayn à Harry. "Tu peux le faire."  
"Je ne-" mais Harry fut soudainement coupé quand Liam attrapa ses hanches et aida Harry à reculer vers sa queue. Harry obéit, mais il avait l'air nerveux de le faire.  
"Li-" les mains d'Harry étaient posées sur son torse pendant qu'il s'asseyait doucement. Liam tenait son membre pour l'aider à attraper le trou. Au moment où ça arriva, Harry laissa échapper une petite plainte.

C'était presque douloureux de regarder Harry s'asseoir sur Liam. Il était littéralement trop gros pour qu'Harry le prenne. Louis ne pensait pas être en train de respirer en les regardant. Il se demandait ce à quoi devait ressemble le trou d'Harry à ce moment, à quel point il était tendu.

"L"Li-" Harry était à peine descendu à moitié mais il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. "Je ne pense pas-"  
"Tu peux." Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent au ton de Liam. Il était beaucoup plus strict qu'il y avait quelques minutes. "Tu te débrouilles bien."  
"Je n'ai pas de place-" la voix d'Harry était inarticulée et fondue. Il bougea une main du torse de Liam vers son propre bas-ventre. Louis l'observa appuyer.

"Putain, la pression-" Louis n'était pas sûr qu'Harry sache ce qu'il disait désormais. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais tellement brillant et il semblait bien plus que détruit. Il était si beau comme ça.  
"Quoi?" l'attitude stricte de Liam disparut à nouveau et il semblait un peu inquiet.  
"Tellement de pression-" marmonna Harry indistinctement, fixant Liam d'un air saoul. "Je ne peux pas en rentrer plus. C'est tellement."  
"Tu peux le faire, babe," dit Zayn, à genoux à côté d'Harry. "Contente-toi de t'asseoir."  
"C'est trop," gémit Harry, se frustrant rapidement et se rapprochant des larmes. Louis ne pouvait que fixer la scène devant lui.

Zayn retira la main d'Harry de son ventre et la remplaça par la sienne. "Viens ici," dit-il calmement, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne qui était libre. "Je vais t'aider."  
Harry sanglota en se baissant un peu plus. Louis inclina sa tête, voyant comment Harry serrait la main de Zayn, au point qu'elle devenait pâle comme un fantôme. Sa mâchoire tomba, regardant Harry glisser sur la dernière partie de Liam avec un grognement. Il était maintenant complétement assis sur les cuisses de Liam, touchant le fond. Mais Zayn ne lâcha pas sa main.

"Y'en a tellement," cria Harry. "Oh mon dieu."  
"Li." La voix de Zayn était plus grave que d'habitude. "Est-ce que tu peux pousser juste un peu? Je veux voir-"  
Liam attrapa immédiatement les hanches d'Harry sans toucher les mains connectées d'Harry et Zayn. Avec un bas gémissement, il poussa un petit peu en Harry.

Louis regarda intensément. Il garda sa focalisation sur le visage de Zayn, écoutant les cris d'Harry quelque part dans le fond. Il vit le visage de Zayn afficher soudainement un mélange de confusion et d'ébahissement. Il regardait sa main sur le ventre d'Harry.

"Li-" Zayn le regardait avec stupéfaction. "Je peux te sentir-" Louis retint son souffle. "dans Harry."

Liam se redressa un peu, enlevant sa tête du canapé et enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau d'Harry. Louis sauta immédiatement du canapé et se traça un chemin pour s'asseoir à côté de Zayn. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Niall faire la même chose.

"Tu quoi?" lui demanda Liam. "Quoi?"  
"Dans Harry," répéta Zayn d'un air ahuri, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, qui n'était qu'un désordre gémissant. "Il ne peut pas te prendre en entier."  
"Quoi?" interrompit Louis.

Zayn prit la main de Liam, l'installant à la place de la sienne sur le ventre d'Harry. Louis vit ses yeux s'écarquiller en regardant Harry.

"Putain," souffla Niall de quelque part à côté de Louis. "Merde, Haz."  
"Quoi," demanda encore Louis bêtement, regardant Niall. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"  
"Je peux me sentir dans Harry." Liam frotta gentiment sa main sur le ventre d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit et serra à nouveau la main de Zayn.

Louis déglutit. La jalousie était de retour et il ne put pas résister et chassa la main de Liam, plaçant la sienne sur le ventre d'Harry.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Harry que cela prit un sens. Harry était trop petit pour la queue de Liam. Son ventre était gonflé par la taille de Liam. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait une petite bosse sur son bas ventre qui provenait clairement du membre de Liam.

"Bébé, je veux juste essayer quelque chose," dit Louis avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Oui, il était jaloux. Il voulait montrer à Harry à qui il appartenait réellement.

"Est-ce que je peux bouger maintenant?" Liam agrippa fermement les hanches d'Harry. Louis secoua la tête.  
"Non," répondit-il, montant sur le canapé de façon à être derrière Harry et à chevaucher les genoux de Liam. "Tu vas me prendre aussi."  
Harry tourna la tête du mieux qu'il put pour regarder Louis. "Je ne sais pas si je peux," pleurnicha-t-il.

Louis ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là qu'à quel point Harry était étiré autour de Liam. Il n'était pas sur par quelle manière il allait pouvoir rentrer à côté de Liam. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait essayer.  
Niall tendit le lubrifiant à Louis sans mots. Louis en versa rapidement une généreuse quantité dans sa main, voulant essayer de faciliter tout ça pour Harry tout en s'en étalant tout le long de son sexe.

Il rendit le lubrifiant à Niall avant de se décaler de façon à ce que son torse soit face au dos d'Harry. Il se releva pour embrasser le cou d'Harry d'un air rassurant.

"Tu es prêt?" Louis savait que Liam devait mourir d'envie de bouger dans Harry. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête contre lui.  
Harry se souleva un peu, essayant de donner à Louis le peu de place qu'il avait. Louis passa un bras autour du ventre d'Harry pour l'aider à se préparer. Une main autour de sa queue, il observa son bout pénétrer dans Harry et il commença à s'y glisser.

C'était serré à l'intérieur d'Harry. Ses parois étaient chaudes et se resserraient autour de lui et Liam. C'est incroyable de sentir le membre de Liam juste ici en Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'intérieur d'Harry.

"Putain, bébé." Louis resserra sa prise sur son ventre alors il le pénétrait finalement jusqu'à la garde. Juste un instant plus tard, Louis se rendit compte qu'Harry pleurait.

"Haz?" Zayn battit Louis. Il plaça gentiment son autre main sur le biceps d'Harry, mais ce dernier continua à pleurer.

La culpabilité inonda Louis mais il n'osa pas demander à Harry ce qui n'allait pas. Il eut peur que sa propre jalousie de la taille de Liam et son désir d'être en Harry eurent physiquement blessé le garçon.

"Shh," dit doucement Zayn. Louis avait envie de pleurer juste au son des larmes d'Harry. Il regarda Liam qui avait l'air complétement surpris.  
"Hazza, bébé, est-ce que je dois me retirer?" Lui demanda Louis, coupable. "Tu dois me le dire, amour."  
"Non!" Harry se pressa contre Louis. Il renifla et s'engorgea un peu, mais arrêta de pleurer autant. "Ca fait tellement de bien," essaya-t-il de dire.

Louis embrassa sa clavicule, tenté de soupirer de soulagement de savoir que les larmes étaient des larmes heureuses.

"On va bouger maintenant, d'accord?" Louis regarda Liam, qui devait probablement mourir d'envie de bouger depuis longtemps.

Harry lâcha la main de Zayn pour attraper le poignet de Louis posé sur son ventre. Il cambra le dos vers Louis, se débrouillant pour les rapprocher.  
Liam poussa en Harry en premier, doucement, un petit peu hésitant. Il tenait ses hanches et serrait les dents. Il ne pouvait pas bouger très loin avec Louis à l'intérieur.  
Harry cria, agrippant le poignet de Louis alors que Liam se retira et re entra encore. Louis mordit gentiment son épaule, gardant une forte poigne pendant qu'il commença à bouger.

Il commença à bouger avec Liam. Leurs mouvements étaient courts, mais Louis ressentait quand même un gonflement dans le ventre d'Harry à chaque fois que Liam poussait vers le haut. Il fit courir sa main sur l'endroit où il pouvait sentir Liam, faisant grogner Harry et rejeter sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis.

"Putain," haleta Liam. "Lou- 'suis déjà proche."  
Louis continua ses mouvements et regarda Liam par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, le brun qui serrait fortement les hanches d'Harry et l'aidait à sautiller un peu.  
"Vas-y," dit Louis à bout de souffle. "Je te suivrais."

Liam jouit immédiatement à ces mots. Il s'enfonça durement dans Harry, grognant alors qu'il jouissait en lui. Louis attrapa fermement Harry le serra contre son torse. Louis sentit la substance se répandre sur son membre alors qu'Harry sanglotait doucement.

"Reste à l'intérieur," ordonna Louis à Liam avant de baiser Harry aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, encouragé par le dos transpirant du garçon contre son torse et les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Louis le baisa de plus en plus fort, s'assurant de garder sa main sur le ventre d'Harry pour sentir où étaient les deux queues profondément en lui, faisant une bosse et déformant son petit ventre.

"Bébé, si bon pour moi." Louis embrassa son cou. Harry gémit, cambrant son dos vers Louis.  
"Putain, putain, touche-moi," supplia doucement Harry, rebondissant sur les coups de Louis avec l'aide de Liam. Louis utilisa sa main qui ne touchait pas le ventre d'Harry pour attraper son membre douloureux.

Louis le branla en rythme avec ses coups de rein. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry jouit en criant. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis, lui donnant un plus grand accès pour embrasser son cou. Harry se resserra encore plus autour de lui. Avec le sperme de Liam toujours autour de sa queue et le sperme d'Harry sur ses mains, Louis donna un dernier coup avant de jouir aux côtés de Liam, remplissant Harry de sa jouissance pour la seconde fois ce soir.

Complétement épuisé, Louis se retira d'Harry en faisant attention et descendit maladroitement du canapé. Il atterrit sur les fesses à côté de Zayn, et remarqua que ce dernier avait du sperme sur le ventre.  
Liam aida Harry à se retirer de son membre. Harry gémit en essayant de s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Louis, mais cria de douleur au moment où ses fesses touchèrent le sol.

"Douloureux?" Niall souriait de l'autre côté de Zayn. Harry sanglota encore avant de s'allonger sur le côté avec les jambes grandes ouvertes vers Louis.  
"Daddy, est-ce que je-" Harry ne finit même pas sa phrase. Louis eut le souffle coupé par la stupéfaction.

Le trou d'Harry était tendu au possible et grand ouvert. Louis cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'il baillait.

"Jésus," bredouilla Liam en se redressant sur le canapé. "Comment ça part ça?"  
Harry gémit de là où il était sur le sol. "Je suis tellement fatigué mais je ne peux pas-"  
"Je vais te mettre au lit," s'écria immédiatement Louis. "Je peux te porter mon cœur. C'est ce que tu veux?"  
Harry hocha de la tête doucement et bien trop innocemment. "Tu le ferais, s'il te plait?"  
"Ouais." Louis rampa vers lui. Harry mit ses bras autour du coup de Louis alors que ce dernier l'attrapait par en dessous. Il plaça Harry dans ses bras comme une mariée, s'assurant de le tenir gentiment et de ne pas le blesser. Il se remit debout doucement.

"Hm." Harry regarda les autres garçons depuis les bras de Louis. "C'était drôle," gloussa-t-il. "Merci, Niall."  
Les yeux de Niall étaient écarquillés et il semblait planer lorsqu'il acquiesça.  
"Ouais," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

En faisant attention à ne pas bousculer Harry, Louis sortit de la pièce avec Harry dans les bras mais sans jeter un regard aux autres garçons. Sa peau nue était chaude et humide contre celle d'Harry. Mais quelque chose en lui était rayonnant car il était avec Harry après tout leur fun. Les autres garçons avaient eu leurs tours avec lui mais seul Louis allait prendre soin de lui après. Il était plutôt fier de ça.

Louis descendit le hall en marchant vers une petite chambre non-utilisée. Les garçons avaient initialement décidé qu'ils dormiraient tous dans la pièce principale sur des matelas gonflables, mais ce soir, Louis sentait qu'Harry et lui avaient besoin d'être seuls.  
Louis plaça gentiment Harry sur le lit, l'aidant à se positionner sur le petit lit pour que sa tête repose sur le petit coussin. Harry tapota l'espace à côté de lui.

"Dors avec moi." Sa voix était plus rauque que la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé.

Louis acquiesça sans un moment et se glissa sous les couvertures avec Harry. Il n'hésita pas à rapprocher le garçon de lui.  
Les seuls sons dans la pièce étaient le petit filtre à air dans le coin et la douce respiration d'Harry contre l'oreille de Louis. C'était incroyablement apaisant.

Harry se pencha un peu vers lui, laissant ses lèvres frotter contre les joues de Louis. "Rappelle-moi de me doucher demain," gloussa-t-il légèrement, et Louis le rapprocha encore.  
"Je le ferais, mon cœur," promit Louis. "Je le ferais."

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se redresse un peu pour pouvoir regarder Louis dans les yeux. Il baignait dans le clair de lune et Louis jura qu'il n'avait jamais semblé plus beau.

"Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Lou," confessa Harry, cherchant les yeux de Louis avec anxiété. "Tu es tout pour moi."

Et Louis déglutit. Harry venait de se faire baiser par quatre garçons et maintenant ça le faisait se demander, aimait-il vraiment Louis? Était-il vraiment si spécial? Ou était-il trop dans les vapes pour juste comprendre ce qu'il disait?  
Louis essaya d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge. "Pareil pour toi," arriva-t-il à dire avec un sourire hésitant.

La réponse fut assez pour Harry par contre. Il se rallongea en faisant en sorte que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de Louis et sa main était posée sur son torse. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Bonne nuit, Lou," chuchota-t-il.  
"Bonne nuit, bébé," répondit doucement Louis.

Louis resta éveillé pendant longtemps après que la respiration d'Harry se soit régulée, et Louis sut qu'il s'était endormi. La tête de Louis tournait à cause des événements de la soirée et il se demanda quelles étaient les pensées d'Harry et des autres garçons.  
Louis savait qu'il aimait beaucoup les autres garçons, mais Harry était différent. Harry était toujours différent. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Harry le choisisse par-dessus les autres garçons. Ou n'importe qui, si ça importait. C'est ce que Louis essayait de ce dire quoi qu'il en soit.

Harry était peut-être juste ici dans ses bras mais pour Louis, il semblait à des millions de kilomètres d'ici.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
